Past Reward, Future Torment
by JM9
Summary: A heroric deed 13 years in Trip's past, which went towards earning him a promotion, comes back to haunt him with avengence. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Past Rewards, Future Torment  
  
Chapter One  
  
This story is set between Cogenitor and Bounty. I always wondered at the speed Trip became a Commander - Trip says in Unexpected that he has been in Starfleet for 12 years and in First Flight, which is set 8 years in their past, Trip is already a Lieutenant. In four years he has jumped up 2 ranks, so this story is my attempt at filling in the blanks. With this in mind, I have based my story on the idea that Trip was rewarded an early promotion for a heroic deed in his past, which unfortunately will come back to haunt him thirteen years later.  
  
Thirteen years previously Warp 5 Development Complex  
  
Ensign Charles 'Trip' Tucker was having a bad day - having got to bed very late last night due to extra curricular research on the developmental Warp 5 engine, he had forgot to set his alarm and as a result arrived twenty minutes late. The consequence of this was half the morning spent scrubbing the plasma manifolds of each of the NX Alpha & Beta ships until they shined. Normally Trip wouldn't have minded since he was eager and grateful for any chance to get a look at these beauties, but today he was pissed off - Captain Jeffries was explaining the nuts/bolts and nitty gritty of these two prototypes to his batch of virgin Ensigns before giving them actually hands on engineering experience.  
  
Trip had worked damn hard to get on this team and had spent the last two months researching the prototype engine designed by his hero Henry Archer, so he could ask loads of questions and put forward theories of his own in regards to finding a solution to some of the troubling technical problems. Captain Jeffries knew this, but as usual he was reluctant to let the young man get away with his minor transgression and came down on Trip like a ton of bricks. With any other of the Ensigns on his team it would have overlooked, but Trip was different, he was naturally talented, gifted with being able to fix or put together any machine and a sheer genius at plucking solutions to just about any technical problem out of thin air. Trip's problem though was that he was often rash, outspoken, easily led astray and a magnet for trouble. If he was going to succeed then Captain Jeffries would have to be as hard as possible on the young man and not give him any leeway. He didn't like this, since he genuinely liked Charles Tucker and found their debates over engine theories challenging, but he had to be cruel to be kind and he was determined not to let this young man fall by the wayside.  
  
// Damn Jeffries // thought Trip as he spied his friends enjoying themselves exploring the engines of the NX Alpha & Beta, // Son of a bitch has been a bure up ma ass ever since the first week when I won that argument over the design spec's. I'm sick to death of being his whipping boy. // With a deep sigh of disappointment, he tuned back to focus on his task, scrubbing these bloody manifolds spotless.  
  
"Tucker!", shouted Captain Jeffries walking over to the young man, "pack that stuff away and go and join the rest, you've done enough for one day. Pull that late stuff in future with me again and I'll have you scrubbing these manifolds for the rest of your career. Do I make myself clear boy?"  
  
"Yes sir, it won't happen again. Thank you sir," smiled Tucker as he bundled everything up in record time and raced off to get his hands on those engines.  
  
Captain Jefferies chuckled to himself, he knew exactly what Tucker had been doing last night, it was the same thing he did almost every night - research, research and more research. He commended his studious attitude, but he had to teach Tucker not to let it interfere with his work. That's what the punishment had been for, but seeing the longing look of crushed disappointment on Tucker's face had made his heart ache. It was one thing to give someone an attitude adjustment but it was another thing entirely to kill off spirit and enthusiasm, with any luck he was well on the well to doing the former. Anyway he was reluctant to admit it to anyone but he was looking forward to the argument he was bound to have with Tucker later over whether or how much a modification theory/idea of his could improve performance.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night Trip was back in the Warp 5 complex going over the design spec's for the engines he had been lucky enough to view and touch earlier. He couldn't remember having enjoyed himself so much before or been as happy. One of the scientists had explained to him a problem they were having with a component in the intermix tubular junction assembly, and since there was nothing better in Trip's book than a good problem solving exercise, he was going over the spec's with renewed determination in the hope of finding a solution.  
  
The building was nearly deserted with only a few engineers or scientists going about their business, so Trip was pretty much left to his own devices. Suddenly he heard an alarm go off in the control centre, which was situated in the main complex off to the left. Getting up to investigate, he walked over to the control panel, which monitored both the new prototype engines. There were numerous buttons flashing in the top right corner, which recorded the internal pressure within the intermix tubular junction. According to the readings internal pressure was too high and it was slowly building up to extreme levels, if unstopped it would cause an overload in the assembly unit. This would result in an explosion that would destroy both prototypes and set Starfleet's work back decades, something Trip was not prepared to accept. Trip ran a quick diagnostic to confirm the readings were correct before sounding general quarters to evacuate the building and comm.. the heads of the program to let them know of the problem.  
  
Assuming that everyone had heard the evacuation alarm, Trip ran to the main bus board to see if he could divert some of the pressure himself. He knew he was now where near qualified to tackle the problem himself, but he had a vague idea of what was needed from all of his previous research. Disregarding the danger to himself and not willing to wait for reinforcements to arrive, since an overload was dangerously close, he began to close off adjoining junctions that would shunt off the excess power. He had nearly completed his task when a huge explosion occurred in the adjacent control panel that propelled him across the room slamming him in to the opposite wall. Surrendering to the agonising pain and darkness he quickly lost consciousness, praying that his efforts to save the prototypes had not all been for nothing.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Slowly becoming aware of reality, he opened his eyes, blinking from the dazzling overhead light and cringing from the pounding in his head. As his vision adjusted and he became more aware of his surroundings, he realised he was lying on a bio bed in a private room inside Starfleet Medical centre. Sitting down next to him asleep in a chair was Captain Jeffries. A monitor over his bed must have alerted the medics that Tucker was stirring, because a Doctor Harris immediately walked through the door.  
  
"How are you feeling Ensign?"  
  
"Errrmm. a little sore, acky an confused."  
  
This little banter woke up Captain Jeffries,  
  
"Ensign, it's good to see you finally awake. You gave us quite a scare there."  
  
"What happened sir and how did I get here?"  
  
"Do you remember going to the Warp 5 complex to do some late night research after our long debate in class?"  
  
"Vaguely, but how did I get hurt."  
  
Pulling up his chair Captain Jeffries proceeded to bring Tucker up-to-date on what had happened. Unbeknown to Ensign Tucker thought, he missed out some vital information that would have huge ramifications for his future.  
  
Alerted by the alarm sounding general quarters, Captain Jeffries and  
various other personnel entered the Warp 5 building. The main complex  
and five adjacent corridors were ablaze from an explosion, caused by  
the excess energy pressure shunted away by Tucker. Although the NX  
prototypes suffered series damage from both the fire and subsequent  
explosions that would take months to repair, they were thankfully far  
from write off's. Unknown to Trip who had assumed that the complex  
was empty; two crewmen had become trapped in one of the offices  
adjoining the corridors attached to the main complex. Due to a  
malfunction, there alarm had not gone off and the fire and subsequent  
explosions had unfortunately caused their door to close and lock,  
trapping them inside where they both suffocated from smoke inhalation.  
  
Trip was found in the control centre unconscious and badly hurt. He  
was rushed immediately to Medical Headquarters where he was diagnosed  
with a broken leg, arm, three cracked ribs and a serious head injury  
that kept him unconscious for four days. He was labelled a hero and  
awarded a commendation for bravery by his superiors for saving the  
program. This deed along with extremely hard work over the next twelve  
months earned him an early promotion to Lieutenant and a permanent  
place as one of the head engineers supervising the rebuild and upgrade  
of both the NX Alpha and NX Beta. In the following two years after a  
momentary halt, subsequent action taken by Commander Archer, Commander  
Robinson and Lieutenant Tucker would put the test program completely  
back on track, allow Starfleet to break the Warp 3 barrier and lay the  
groundwork for Enterprise.  
  
With regards to the two deaths, to avoid any distress that might  
jeopardise Starfleet the services of this young promising and gifted  
engineer, the knowledge was withheld both from Ensign Tucker and his  
official file. Despite numerous backroom prompting and calls by the  
families of the two dead crewman for an official enquiry and charges  
to be brought against Ensign Charles Tucker, the incident was soon  
hushed over and forgotten. Till now that is  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Please review Opinions and Critisms are appreciated 


	2. Chapter Two

Past Rewards, Future Torment  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Present Day  
  
It was really quiet at the moment on Enterprise; the ship had been ordered back to the Sol system to report on the previous incident with the cybernetic organism's and deliver the mechanical remains, which had invaded their ship's systems, into the hands of Starfleet Research.  
  
Trip was in his quarters filling out his reports on the damaged systems. He had removed that mechanical mess out of the systems and brought them back on line without too much hassle, so he was finally catching up on all routine business like letters and schedules that had managed to build up in his in tray. Normally, his free time would have meant pushing aside annoying paperwork and bugging John to watch a match, grab a beer or go for a workout in the gym with him. All that familiarity was now gone, since the Vissians visit two weeks ago and the subsequent death of the Cogenitor, Captain Archer had remained distant and cold towards him. They were still professional towards each other in order to maintain a good working relationship, but that comfortable comradeship that once existed between the two close friends just wasn't there anymore. // I'm not surprised // thought Trip // I really screwed the pooch this time. // He desperately wanted to find a way to earn his trust again, but he just couldn't see a way out of this mess that he had dug himself in. It had all started out so innocently, but pretty soon he had found himself way over his head in a pit full of good intentions that were crumbling down all around him.  
  
Captain Archer was inside his quarters throwing his water polo ball against the wall; he was up-to-date with all his reports that would be scrutinised back home, so he found himself in a rare situation of having nothing to do. It would have been a perfect opportunity to spend some time with Trip, but since the incident with the Vissians two weeks ago he just couldn't look at the man anymore without getting angry. This was his dilemma; did he have a right to be angry at Trip? After all it wasn't as if he hadn't interfered himself, hell the detained Suliben incident or the Valakians and the Menk instantly sprung to mind. The crux of the matter was that Trip knew how hard it had been for him to make the decisions he had done, especially the one regarding the Suliben detainee's, which had very nearly come back to haunt him with the lose of his friend to heat stroke. He had wrestled with his conscious for days after that, before deciding never to interfere again at all costs. He had hoped that Trip would have learned from watching his mistakes, but the Vissian incident had proved that this was certainly not the case. Although he had calmed down a lot over the years, it had proved that Trip was just as rash and impulsive as ever. This was what concerned Captain Archer the most, Trip was dear to him like a brother and he knew the feeling was mutual; he couldn't bear it if he lost him because of his impulsive nature. As hurtful as it maybe, if pulling back and showing Trip that he was deeply disappointed caused the young engineer to think more about his actions in future, then that was what he had to do.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"T'Pol to Captain Archer..."  
  
"Archer..."  
  
"Captain can you come to the bridge, we are picking up a general distress call."  
  
"I'm on my way!"  
  
Minutes later Captain Archer stepped onto the bridge.  
  
"Report!" asked Captain Archer looking towards T'Pol who was just returning to her chair.  
  
"We intercepted a distress call from the earth freighter ship Phoenix. I have altered course and we will intercept them in 2 hours."  
  
"Did they say what there problem was?"  
  
"They have major engine trouble caused by an explosion."  
  
"Inform Trip to stand by for some repair work and Doctor Phlox, in case they suffered casualties. I'll be in my ready room; inform me when we reach their co ordinates," said Captain Archer before turning and walking off the bridge.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Report!" asked Captain Archer, walking back on the bridge after two hours had elapsed.  
  
"We are coming up on the Phoenix Captain," said Travis, "she doesn't look to good."  
  
"Would you like me to hail them Captain," asked Hoshi. Captain Archer nodded while Hoshi contacted the freighter, "Go ahead Captain!"  
  
"This is Captain Archer of the Star ship Enterprise, can we offer you any assistance?"  
  
"This is Captain McGane of the Earth freighter Phoenix, we would be very grateful for any help that you can offer Captain. As you can see, we suffered major engine damage yesterday from an explosion. We are a small family run ship and we aren't equipped to deal with damage this size, we've been able to bring life support back on line but that's about it."  
  
"Do you require any medical assistance?"  
  
"Thank you! We have a medic on board, but any help you can offer would be appreciated."  
  
"If you can release your cargo, we will be able to dock your ship within our main shuttle bay. It should make it easier for our engineering team to conduct repairs. I'll see you in about 10 minutes Captain McGane."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it Captain Archer. Once again thank you for you help."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Main Shuttlebay  
  
"Crewman has the Phoenix finished docking yet?" asked Captain Archer walking up to the Launch Bay Control Room with Phlox and Commander Tucker in tow.  
  
"The bay door have just finished sealing Captain, it's safe to enter now."  
  
"Wow, looks bad!" said Trip as he entered the Launch bay and started scanning the outside of the hull where the explosion occurred. "The damage has caused fractures & rips to appear in the outside skin. It's gonna take a while to patch this up."  
  
"There's Captain McGane," replied Captain Archer pointing to opening cargo door of the Phoenix. "Let's go and find out what the damage looks like inside." Trip nodded and they both walked off to greet him as he emerged from the ship with members of his crew.  
  
"Captain Archer it's good to meet you, thank you for coming to our aid?" said Captain McGane reaching out his hand to greet everyone. "This is my wife Sara who doubles as our navigator, communicator and chef, my head engineer Caroline and her assistant Mark.  
  
"Hello! I'm Captain Archer and this is my Chief Engineer Commander Charles Tucker and my Doctor, Doctor Phlox," replied Captain Archer returning the greeting. Caroline wasn't particularly paying attention, since she was gazing in awe at this incredible Star ship that she had heard so much about. On hearing Commander Tucker's name though, she immediately glanced at Captain McGane and Sara; all of whom had a cold, hard look on their faces, as if they were each remembering a far away distant memory. // Tucker! Na it can't be the same person, could it? //  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Please review Opinions and Critisms are appreciated 


	3. Chapter Three

Past Rewards, Future Torment  
  
Thanks to everyone that's reviewed  
  
Chapter Three  
  
As she showed Commander Tucker around the damaged engine room explaining where they were up to in repairs, Caroline pondered if this was the same man who had shattered her dreams fourteen years earlier.  
  
"You don't mind if I chip in with the repairs do you Commander," asked Caroline.  
  
"Sure, it might make things a little easier since you're familiar with everything. Actually I'm surprised you're open to our offer of help; the boomers we've met in the past have always come across a bit more territorial."  
  
"I think we're just getting more used to the idea of Starfleet being around, especially since the launch of Enterprise. I think people just need time to adapt to new things."  
  
"Most of the boomer ship's we've met before were all family related, is this one the same?"  
  
"No, Captain McGane started in this business nearly just over thirteen years, he asked me to join him when he started up. He and my husband were best friends; I'd recently lost him and I was pregnant with Mark at the time. I was in a bit of a mess and he offered me this new opportunity; he told me it would do me some good and open up a whole new life, so far he's been right."  
  
Caroline was watching Tucker carefully during their conversation, // He looks about the right age, but if I'm going to find out if he's the same man, I'll have to get him to open up a bit more. // Unbeknown to Commander Tucker, her husband had been of the two men killed in the explosion at the Warp 5 complex thirteen years ago. The then Harold McGane, her husband's best friend, had helped Caroline's family fight unsuccessfully for an official enquiry before going on to make a new life in the freighter business. They'd managed to uncover unofficially what had really happened, but Starfleet was just too powerful and had managed to quash their cries and pleas. Just like Caroline, he always swore blind that he would get justice one day for everything they had been through and how bad they had been treated; it now looks like that day was close at hand.  
  
"I've got all the scans I need to get ma crew started on a repair schedule," said Commander Tucker as he turned round to go back outside, "So I'll get on back to Engineering, it's been nice talking to ya."  
  
"Do you mind if I tag along? Ever since we saw the launch of Enterprise on subspace, I've been dying to see what she looks like."  
  
"I'll give ya the grand tour if ya like," said Trip smiling, he loved showing off Enterprise at every opportunity he could get. "Just give me 15 minutes to get ma crew started on these repairs and I'll be right with ya."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been in Starfleet? You look a little young to be a full Commander?" asked Caroline as they both walked to Engineering together.  
  
"I've been in Starfleet nearly fourteen years now, I've been lucky to get where I am now through sheer hard work and some lucky breaks I guess."  
  
Caroline tried to look like she was interested but inside she was seeving // my husband had better not been one of those lucky breaks or you'll be very sorry indeed. //  
  
"Right where do ya wanna start on the tour?"  
  
"How about here, I've been dying to see this Warp 5 engine - I used to know someone who worked on its development a long time ago, maybe you know him."  
  
"What's he called? If he's still in Starfleet I might know him."  
  
"No, he died - he's called James Goran."  
  
"Doesn't ring a bell. I'm sorry for your loss though!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night Caroline was back onboard the Phoenix after a lengthy tour of Enterprise and dinner with Commander Tucker. On the outside he seemed a very nice guy who was professional, intelligent and attentative, who could make you feel really special. It was hard to believe that he might be the same negligent person who had killed her husband all those years ago by wrongly configuring the systems to turn his office into a locked tomb. She had tried to get more information from him on his background while she toured the ship, but for one, Trip was not very forthcoming about his past, a fact on its own that raised her suspicions and two, the ship was too distracting - it was the most amazing piece of technology she had ever seen and she had been fascinated by every aspect of it.  
  
"Is it him?" asked Captain McGane as he walked into the room.  
  
"Can't be certain, he's about the right age and he was in Starfleet about the time of the accident. The only way to know for certain is to check his records and they don't exactly make them public knowledge. Anyway he seems too nice a person."  
  
Captain McGane rolled up his eyes at this statement, "Nice or not, if it's him we can't let him get away with it any longer," said Captain McGane gripping Caroline's shoulders. "We said we'd get justice. James died because an Ensign Tucker messed with the control panel when he had no idea or knowledge of what he was doing. Someone trained or more experienced would've been able to prevent that explosion; he didn't wait long enough to find out."  
  
"We can't be sure of that."  
  
"We didn't get a chance to find out though, did we?"  
  
Caroline thought for a minute, she liked Trip but she had to find out if he was responsible - responsible for the loss a much loved husband and a father who never got a chance to know his son. "Alright, how are we going to find out?"  
  
"We're on a Starfleet vessel, how hard can it be?"  
  
"I can't break into their database, what about the crew, someone will see me."  
  
"You only need the personnel files; I'll distract them while you download it. It's the only way we're going to find out."  
  
"Alright, but let's do it now while there's not a lot of crew around."  
  
They both went outside into the launch bay; while Captain McGane distracted the crewman on duty with questions about the repair of his ship, Caroline went to the nearest computer interface where she managed with some difficulty to interface with the computer and download the personnel files. Indicating to her success to Captain McGane with a nod of her head, she slipped back unawares onto the ship where she could peruse the database records. Ten minutes later Captain McGane returned, "Well!"  
  
"Flicking through the records at first glance it looks like he is the wrong guy, as the information has him listed as an Ensign at that time working on a Captain Jeffries engineering team with no mention of him being connected to the Warp 5 complex. Then I saw this," said Caroline pointing to the display, "it indicates he earned a commendation for initiative and bravery when he managed to prevent the destruction of the NX - Alpha and NX Beta."  
  
"I thought you said he wasn't connected to the Warp program."  
  
"He wasn't, it happened while visiting the complex during off duty hours. Disregarding the danger to himself, his quick thinking prevented the destruction of the two prototypes that would have put the program back ten years. One year after he received an early promotion to the rank of Lieutenant and a full position to the Engineering team in charge of redesigning the two ships. There's no mention anywhere about the death of James and Pete or anything that ties him or connects him to their deaths."  
  
Captain McGane was furious, "So he was awarded a medal and managed to boost his career on the back of James and Pete's death. Typical! I think it's about time our Commander Tucker and Starfleet paid for placing a higher value on machinery over human life."  
  
"I know you're angry, so am I, but what can we do now that we didn't try thirteen years ago? There not going to open the case again or put him on trial, to them he's a hero who has gone on to fulfil all their expectations. The best thing we can do now is let it pass and go on with our lives, its over."  
  
"I just feel like I'm letting James down, you were in such a mess afterwards, nearly losing Mark in the process."  
  
"Hey!" replied Caroline gripping his shoulders, "You didn't let James down. You were a true friend; you were there for me and helped me rebuild my life. James would have been proud. It's all in the past, let's just leave it be."  
  
"Okay, but you're dealing with Tucker; I'd probably lash out and hit him."  
  
"Don't worry; I'll make sure you do nothing stupid. Anyway don't you have to get ready for dinner with Captain Archer, Sara will throw a fit if you're not ready on time."  
  
Captain McGane smiled and gave Caroline a peck on the cheek before turning, "You're a far better person than I could ever hope to be," he muttered quietly before walking out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Please review Opinions and Critisms are appreciated 


	4. Chapter Four

Past Rewards, Future Torment  
  
Thanks to everyone that's reviewed. Sorry it's been a while for this chapter, I've started a new job, so I don't have a lot of spare time now.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The next day Commander Tucker and five of his best staff were hard at work getting stuck into the Phoenix's repairs – four were assessing he hull damage outside while Trip, Caroline and Billy were inside getting started in the engine room. Trip was really impressed with Caroline, she was pretty, great to get along with and even though she was a freighter engineer, she really knew her stuff. She seemed a bit weary of him, since he caught her staring at him on a number of occasions with an odd expression on her face, but he was willing to chalk it down to general boomer attitudes towards Starfleet. Captain McGane was another matter entirely; the looks he'd got off him during dinner with the Captain last night and today had been down right venomous and general hatred. Trip just couldn't understand it since he had never met the guy before yesterday and he couldn't understand what he had done. He tried asking Caroline but she had brushed him off with a weak excuse regarding stress and pressure, so in the end he decided to forget about it and just stay away from him.  
  
"I've realigned the anti matter couplings and replaced their outside housing," called Caroline who was working with Billy on the far side of the engine room, "do you want me to start the stream compression yet?"  
  
"No the pressure flow is still too high, I need to check something first. Gimme a minute will ya," shouted back Trip as he walked over to them, puzzled by the readings he was getting on his scanner. It was if there was an energy source restricting the plasma flow, but there shouldn't be anything like that there.  
  
"What's the problem?" asked Caroline.  
  
"The readings indicate there's a restriction........... BOOM!" Trip didn't get a chance to finish as the conduit exploding right in front of him careening him to the other side of the room, where he lay in a crumpled heap covered in debris.  
  
Billy and Caroline instantly ran over to where he lay, while the four crew men, who were working outside, ran into the engine room after hearing the explosion.  
  
"Don't touch anything!" said Billy instantly taking charge, "We might do more harm than good. Call Phlox and Captain Archer at once and tell them what has happened. Sam get an extinguisher on that plasma fire, Frank run and get the heavy lifting gear, we might need it."  
  
"Sure, I'm right on it."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
  
"Is he alive?" asked Caroline.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't want to risk moving anything until Phlox arrives. Tell him to get a move on will you."  
  
"He's on there way now."  
  
Two minutes later Doctor Phlox bounded through the door with two stretcher carriers, taking in the scene in front of him, he immediately ran to the pile of debris which Commander Tucker was half buried under. "He's alive, but his bio readings are fluctuating. Let's get this off him quickly so I can assess the situation better."  
  
"Alright guys you heard the Doc, lets get the Chief out of there," shouted Billy. "Frank bring that lifting gear over hear, carefully now. Easy with that piece; steady! Steady! that's it guys just a little more."  
  
Finally after a long five minutes had elapsed, they were able to lift away a heavy piece of bulkhead that was blocking their path to fallen comrade. Phlox immediately ran to stable Commander Tucker, just as Captain Archer, T'Pol, Malcolm Reed and Captain McGane ran into the room.  
  
"How is he Doc?" asked Captain Archer in a concerned tone of voice.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood from a bad leg wound, concussion and a few broken ribs. I'll know more once I get him to sickbay," said Phlox as he indicated to two crew men to lift Trip carefully onto the stretcher. "I'll comm.. you as soon as I get him stable." Then without a backward glance he rushed off following his patient to sickbay.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" asked Captain Archer to no one in particular.  
  
"I'm not sure it all happened so quickly," replied Caroline who looked pale from shock, "we had just finished replacing the anti matter couplings and their outside housing. I asked Commander Tucker if he wanted me to start regulating the stream compression, but he said no because the pressure was too high. He then said he had to just check something out and started walking up to the conduit, which then blew up."  
  
"Malcolm!" said Captain Archer turning to address the armoury officer, "Get some extra men over here to finish clearing all this away, then I want a complete investigation to find out exactly what happened. T'Pol carry on with the repair schedule from where Trip left off, you'll be in charge until Trip's better. If anyone wants me, I will be in sickbay finding out how he is."  
  
"Captain!" said Captain McGane, "If you don't mind, me and Caroline would like to help in the investigation. After all it is my ship."  
  
"Of course, if you would excuse me," replied Captain Archer before retreating out of the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
God he groaned his head was pounding, it felt like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. The feeling got worse as he carefully opened his eyes to the glare of sickbay's overhead lights.  
  
"Hey take it easy, don't try to move to much, your been unconscious for quite a while."  
  
Focusing on the voice and the tender touch of a hand on his shoulder pushing him down, he slowly became aware to the presence of Captain Archer sitting next to him.  
  
"Are you in pain, do you want me to call Phlox?"  
  
"Na it's just a headache, ya don't need to call Phlox, although I think ya should go looking for that star ship which ran me over," smiled Trip trying to lighten the moment. "Seriously, what happened?"  
  
"A plasma conduit blew, which sent you flying before landing on top of you with a ton of bulkhead segments."  
  
"Ooach! Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Only you Trip, only you!" chuckled Captain Archer patting his arm. Then looking more serious, "Do you remember what caused it, Caroline said you were walking up to the conduit after noticing something was wrong on your scanner?"  
  
"Sorry Sir, it's all a bit of a blur."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll come back to you later. Why don't you get some rest, you've had a bad concussion and lost a lot of blood. I'll come back and see you later, I think we've got some things to talk about."  
  
"Yeah your right, I think it's about time we cleared the air," yawned Trip, "See ya later Cap'n!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
It had been five hours since Malcolm had started his investigation and to say it was driving him crazy was an understatement. Something was just not right; it looked like a blown plasma conduit explosion and the debris was certainly consistent with one, but he was receiving some odd readings that indicated a foreign presence, which was out of place for an explosion like this. Captain McGane and Caroline had recently left to get a bite to eat in the Mess hall, so Malcolm decided to take a break and join them. // I'll go and visit Trip in sickbay first though, maybe he could shed some light on this. // he thought as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey Malcolm, how's things" said Trip as he spied Malcolm walking into Sickbay.  
  
"A lot better than you that's for sure," chuckled Malcolm looking at Trip's bandaged ribs and his plastered foot. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Better, foot still hurts like hell and I swear I can feel something wriggling down there. If I find out Phlox has stuck one of those god forsaken creatures down ma foot I'll shove it where his sun doesn't shine next time I see him."  
  
"Just hope it's not one of those Rigelian Blood worms - last time Doc used them on my leg the bugger stayed put for a week; I was scared to go to the toilet in case it decided to pull a surprised exit."  
  
Trip just grimaced at the thought.  
  
"Anyway I want to ask you something. Caroline said before the explosion you were getting some unusual readings on your scanner; care to elaborate."  
  
"Yeah, it was if there was some sort of energy source in the vicinity, which was causing a restriction to the plasma flow. There should have been nothing like that so I couldn't understand why I was picking it up."  
  
"Hmmmmm...... you've give me an idea of what to check for now," said Malcolm. "Get some rest, I'll pop by later." With that he turned around and walked out of sickbay, so deep in thought that he didn't see or hear Trip say goodbye.  
  
Back in the Phoenix's engine room he began to search the debris and the exposed conduit for anything that could be associated with a power/energy source. Pretty soon he found trace readings of a chemical and numerous bits of material that were equivalent with the required readings, so Malcolm decided to take them back to the armoury to piece together what caused the restriction/overload/blockage. After two hours of painstaking work, he reviewed the result with a shocked and startled expression on his face; "Bloody hell, I think I'd better get the Captain, he's not going to like this."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Please review Opinions and Critisms are appreciated 


	5. Chapter Five

Past Rewards, Future Torment  
  
Thanks to everyone that's reviewed.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Captain Archer, T'Pol and Lieutenant Reed were all gathered together in the armoury.  
  
"What do you mean an explosive?" asked Captain Archer  
  
"When Commander Tucker indicated that he was picking up anomalous energy readings with his scanner before the explosion, I decided to check the debris to see if I could pick up a trace reading. I found these," said Malcolm, pointing to numerous pieces of debris on his workstation bench. "When pieced together they can make a detonator. That anomalous energy reading suggests it can be powered remotely. Couple this together with traces of a chemical compound my scanner picked up around the edges of the conduit, which amongst other things can be used as an explosive, tells me one thing – This was no accidental explosion, it was planned. Someone wanted to seriously hurt or kill Commander Tucker."  
  
"Why would anyone want to kill Trip?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know."  
  
"Does Trip know about this?"  
  
"No, I thought I'd come straight to you first."  
  
"I suggest we keep this information from him at the moment," said T'Pol.  
  
"He has a right to know that someone tried to bloody kill him."  
  
"We can't be certain about that. You said 'it can' for both the bits of debris and the traces of chemical compound, meaning a detonator and explosion is one aspect that they 'can' be used for but your not 100% certain, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, but...."  
  
"Until we can prove as fact that they were used as a detonator and explosive, we don't need to cause Commander Tucker any undue stress or worry."  
  
"T'Pol's right, let's be absolutely sure about this before we say anything to Trip or anyone else. Malcolm, work with T'Pol to find out as much as you can about who could have done this and why? Report back to me the moment you find something."  
  
"Yes sir!" replied Malcolm, not entirely sure that they were doing the right thing.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
After the meeting with the Captain, T'Pol and Malcolm decided there next plan of action. While T'Pol was doing a further and more in-depth analysis on the debris and chemical compound traces, Malcolm decided to go back to the Phoenix – he wanted to investigate the whereabouts of everyone who had been near that conduit during the previous 24 hours. Even though he didn't think any of Enterprise's engineers had anything to do with the explosion, he had still checked out everyone who'd had contact with the ship; fortunately they could all be accounted for. Next on his list was the crew of the Phoenix, this was going to be difficult since he didn't know them, so he was going to have to be very discreet in his questions.  
  
"Malcolm how's Commander Tucker?" asked Caroline. She was sitting in the Phoenix's mess hall having a cup of coffee when she'd noticed Malcolm enter the ship.  
  
"He's going to be fine thanks. He's got some broken ribs and a badly ripped up foot, but it's nothing the Doc can't handle."  
  
"Thank god for that, I just can't understand or work out why that conduit blew; we've never had any problems with it before."  
  
"Could you, Mark or any of the crew have accidentally touched or knocked something loose when you were fixing life support or could the blow out in the engine room have worked something loose."  
  
"I don't think so; I fixed the life support systems myself and their not connected anywhere near here; same with the engine blow out, which didn't affect any of these systems. Mark was in here last night working with Captain McGane on some repairs to the environmental systems on that wall, but apart from that no one else has been near here except me, Commander Tucker and your ship's engineer's."  
  
"Oh well, that's Sod's Law for you," said Malcolm sitting down next to here with a drink himself. // Well, well, well, Captain McGane // thought Malcolm as he quietly sipped his drink // he's got the expertise and he would have had plenty of time to do some tampering. The only problem is why would he want to? I think I'll ask Hoshi to do a background check on him and Caroline. //  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Trip was resting back in his quarters. After much deliberation on his part and constant pestering by Trip, Phlox had decided to release him from sickbay on strict orders that he was to rest. This wouldn't be a problem thought Trip, lying on his bed reading a book - he wasn't quite feeling up to par yet as his ribs were still sore and his bandaged foot would need another couple of days of eel therapy before he would be able to walk again without a limp. Malcolm had called earlier to say that he would be round later to keep him company and watch a movie, so Trip decided to catch up on how the repairs for the Phoenix were progressing.  
  
T'Pol had taken care of things while he was unconscious, but she had promised to keep him in the loop by relaying information, schedules and reports back and forth for him while he was convalescing. Her offer had really surprised Trip; it had shown him just how much T'Pol had adapted to living and working with humans over the last two years. Two years ago T'Pol wouldn't have dreamed of making an offer like this, she would have said it illogical and a waste of time, doing the work herself and not bothering about hurting her colleague's feelings. Slowly though, she had learnt to work with nasty, smelly overemotional humans, seeing how much pride and value they put into their jobs, trust and friendships. She had adapted to take all this into account to become an excellent First Officer and a valued friend to both Captain Archer and Commander Tucker.  
  
"Hoshi to Commander Tucker...."  
  
"Tucker here"  
  
"Commander there's a private message just come through for you."  
  
"Relay it to ma quarters Ensign."  
  
Trip hobbled up to his computer screen and pulled up the message.  
  
Sorry to bother you but could you meet me in the Phoenix's Cargo  
Bay 2. I think I have found something that will relate to the  
recent explosion in the Engine Room. I need your valued  
knowledge to confirm my findings.  
  
Thanks  
Malcolm  
  
"I wonder why he didn't buzz me on the comm. or leave it for later," muttered Trip. // Might as well go and see what he's found // he thought as he limped out of the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Phoenix Cargo Bay 2 ten minutes later  
  
"Hey Malcolm!" shouted Trip as he walked through the door, glancing both left and right. "Malcolm!"  
  
// Damn, where is he. I'll kill him if this is a wind up, ma damn foot is killing me. //  
  
"Malcolm where are ya!"  
  
Suddenly the lights went dead.  
  
Trip turned around to see what the problem was, when the door suddenly closed. Trip hobbled to the door and tried to open it but it was locked from the outside.  
  
"Enjoy your tomb Commander," someone quietly responded.  
  
"Who's there? Where's Malcolm?"  
  
"He's not here; I used him as an excuse to get you here."  
  
"Well I'm here now, just what the hell do ya want?"  
  
"Why for you to die of course. Since you had the bad manners to survive my plasma conduit explosion, I thought I'd get you where you couldn't escape this time. Oh by the way, the little something I mentioned in my message will ignite in about 45 seconds; see how you like being trapped in a smoke filled tomb."  
  
"Hey!" shouted a desperate Trip as he banged on the door. "Open the damn door!"  
  
All of a sudden he heard a loud crackling noise, a bang, and then smoke started to curl out of the main junctions and started to fill up the cargo bay.  
  
Trip was panic stricken, "Help! Help! Somebody open the door!" he cried while banging on the door.  
  
Nothing but silence greeted him.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Please review Opinions and Critisms are appreciated 


	6. Chapter Six

Past Rewards, Future Torment  
  
Thanks to everyone that's reviewed.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The cargo bay was filling up with smoke fast; if he was going to get out of here then he would have to do something now. Trip frantically looked around, it was no good trying to jimmy open the lock from inside, since whoever had locked him in, had bolted the door outside. If he'd remembered to bring his communicator he could have comm... for help, but that was the problem with hindsight, it was never around when you needed it. I've still got a chance thought Trip coughing from the build up of smoke, // If I hotwire into the Phoenix's comm., I can use ma scanner to hook on the frequency Enterprises transceiver uses and call for help. //  
  
With time slipping away, Trip got to work, it didn't take him long tapping into the Phoenix's comm. system – hell he could have done that blindfolded. The tricky bit of tapping into Enterprises transceiver frequency was bad enough, but all the smoke that was making his eyes water and lungs ache was making the job damn near impossible.  
  
"Tucker to Captain Archer......"  
  
The only sound he heard was static. "Damn..... come on Trip, you can do it," he said half choking from the fumes.  
  
"Tucker to Captain Archer.......cough cough."  
  
"Trip, are you all right," replied Captain Archer, growing concerned at the sound of his friends rasping voice.  
  
"Captain....cough I need help....cough cough Phoenix..... cough trapped cough cough."  
  
"Trip!" shouted Captain Archer jumping out of his chair. Only silence greeting him.  
  
"Glancing up to T'Pol with a panicked look on his face, "T'Pol, can you scan for Trip's bio sign."  
  
After working for what seemed like an eternity on her console, she looked up "He's on board the Phoenix in one of the Cargo bays."  
  
"What on earth is he doing there?" Captain Archer asked as he headed towards the turbo lift, indicating for Malcolm to follow him.  
  
"Captain!" said T'Pol, with anxiety lacing her voice, "Commander Tucker's bio sign is fluctuating and there seems to be a fire in his immediate vicinity."  
  
"Get Phlox there and call security and Captain McGane," shouted Captain Archer as he and Malcolm ran.  
  
Malcolm wasn't usually the kind of guy who threw back your mistakes into your face, but on this occasion when he looked at Captain Archer all he could think was // I told you, why oh why won't you bloody well listen. //  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
About five minutes later, Malcolm and Captain Archer arrived at the Phoenix's Cargo Bay;  
  
"Malcolm where is he?"  
  
"That one over there sir, No. 2 Bay," replied Malcolm looked at his scanner. "I think we better hurry, it's filling up fast with smoke," he indicated as they both ran towards the door.  
  
"Bloody hell, it's bolted."  
  
"Quick, help me get it off," replied Captain Archer as he reached for the latch, twisting it round furiously.  
  
It took a few minutes, but they finally managed to unlock the bolt to open the door, just as Phlox, Catherine and Captain McGane came running around the corner.  
  
Covering their mouths with part of their uniform Captain Archer and Malcolm both entered the both the bay searching for their friend. Despite the dense smoke stinging their eyes, they located him in the corner slumped on the ground. While both Malcolm and Captain Archer carefully dragged Trip out, Catherine and Captain McGane ran into the Cargo Bay with fire extinguishers to put out the fire.  
  
"Phlox I don't think he's breathing," cried Captain Archer frantically as he laid Trip on the floor outside the bay.  
  
"Stand back and give me some room," cried Phlox as he injected Trip with Ibropralean then began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.  
  
It seemed like forever for both Captain Archer and Malcolm as they both looked on in horror; in reality though it was less than a minute before Trip took a huge intake of breath before retching the smoke out of his lungs. With an oxygen mask over his mouth, Phlox quickly got Commander Tucker lifted onto a stretcher then rushed him off to sickbay.  
  
"Is he alright?" asked Catherine as she and Captain McGane both came out of the Cargo Bay.  
  
"He's fine, he's fine, he's going to be alright!" replied a shocked Captain Archer, as if he was trying to reassure himself much less the others.  
  
"What the hell happened in there," Reed asked angrily.  
  
"There was a fire in the main junction bay," replied Caroline, "We've managed to put it out, don't ask me how it started though. Could be another accidental explosion."  
  
"Accidental my ass!"  
  
"Just what are you implying Lieutenant?" asked a defensive Captain McGane.  
  
"There's a fire in the bay, where Trip is and the door was bolted shut on the outside. You don't have to be a genius to work out what I'm implying."  
  
"Locked, it shouldn't be locked!" replied a puzzled Caroline.  
  
"Now wait just a damn minute Lieutenant!" said Captain McGane.  
  
"No, Malcolm's right," replied Captain Archer cutting in. "This is looking less and less like an accident; until either of you can prove how the hell my officer ended up in a locked Cargo Bay, your both going to be restricted to your quarters on your ship."  
  
"You have no jurisdiction to do that," shouted back Captain McGane.  
  
"One of my officers was nearly killed today, that's all the jurisdiction I need. Malcolm post guards outside, inside and around this ship. Make sure no one gets out or in unless I say so," said Captain Archer with a determined look on his face. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be in sickbay with Trip."  
  
"With pleasure sir!" replied Malcolm with a huge smirk on his face. "I believe you know your way or should I get my security officers to escort you."  
  
"You're not going to get away with this," replied a furious Captain McGane, as he turned around and stormed off with Catherine.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Please review Opinions and Critisms are appreciated 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Captain Archer was pacing around sickbay while Phlox was examining Trip, thankfully he had come round on the way to sickbay but he was suffering from smoke inhalation bad, more so with his previous damaged ribs.  
  
"You can see him now Captain, but don't take long he's still having rouble breathing and he needs to rest," said Phlox as he pulled aside the curtains and left the cubicle.  
  
Captain Archer entered, Trip looked terrible – his big blue eyes were all tear stained and watery from the smoke, his appearance was ashen and he seemed to be trembling.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Char-grilled or barbecued, take your pick, said Trip removing his oxygen mask so he could speak.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I would say smoked was more appropriate in your case," replied Captain Archer trying his best to lighten the moment.  
  
For a brief second a smile appeared on his face, but this was all too soon wiped out by the fear, shock and confusion from the events that had just transpired. "Someone locked that door deliberately Cap'n. They said they wanted me to die."  
  
"Did you see who it was or recognise the voice?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why were you in there?"  
  
"I got a message from Malcolm asking me to meet him in Phoenix's Cargo Bay 2. He said he wanted my expertise to confirm his findings on recent developments."  
  
"Malcolm sent you a message?"  
  
"No it turned out that it wasn't him, whoever locked me in said that they used him as an excuse to get me there."  
  
Captain Archer looked even more perplexed as he sat and pondered what Trip had just told him.  
  
"They said something else strange as well."  
  
"What!"  
  
"They said 'see how you like being locked in a tomb' as if they were insinuating a previous action on my part."  
  
"Weird!" said Captain Archer looking even more confused. "Look I know you're not going to like this, but I'm going to post an armed guard outside sickbay who'll watch you at all times."  
  
"But Cap'n...." protested Trip.  
  
"No Trip, you're not talking me out of this one. If I'd done this earlier you wouldn't be in this mess now."  
  
"What do ya mean, if you had done it earlier?" asked Trip looking puzzled.  
  
"When Malcolm went over the debris from the conduit explosion he found traces of a chemical compound that can be used as an explosive and pieces of debris, which could be used as a detonator. He wanted to take action earlier but I overruled him, saying we needed more proof. I'm sorry Trip, I shouldn't have doubted him."  
  
"Don't sweat it," replied Trip trying to reassure his friend. "So what are we going to do to find out who's doing this and why?"  
  
"You aren't doing anything except rest."  
  
"I beg your pardon, if someone thinks I have done a grievance against them, I have a right to defend myself and find out what I'm supposed to have done. Nothing you do or say will convince me otherwise"  
  
"I'm not going to change your mind on this, am I?"  
  
"No!" replied a determined Trip, "I ain't gonna sit still and play a victim, I'm damn well gonna find out what's going on."  
  
"Fine, but only after Phlox has released you and you'll be under constant supervision at all times by me, T'Pol or Malcolm. No sneaking off and trying to do things yourself – Deal?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"Right get some sleep; we'll get started tomorrow. I've got an armed guard posted on both doors all night and Phlox said he'll be here also, so you should be safe tonight at least," replied Captain Archer as he stood up to leave.  
  
"Cap'n thanks. I know we haven't been on the best of terms at the moment but...."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about that, lets put it behind us. You had good intentions at heart; you just went about it the wrong way. I shouldn't have blamed you for her death, you may have planted the seed but you didn't give her the gun nor pull the trigger" replied Captain Archer patting him on the arm gently, "I'm sorry I forgot that. Get some rest, that's an order."  
  
"Yes sir! Night!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Captain Archer, Trip, T'Pol and Reed were all seated in the Captains ready room discussing the next course of action, after enjoying a good breakfast together.  
  
"So what happens next, I don't fancy walking around with a bodyguard for the rest of ma life? Saying that though, they might get lucky next time and have their wish granted."  
  
"There's not going to be a next time Trip, not if I can help it," said Malcolm. "Anyway I thought you always looked on the bright side?"  
  
"Let's just say two near misses with the chance of more kinda knocks that right out of ya."  
  
"Malcolm's right were going to make sure we find out who's doing this and why, so hang on in there," reassured Captain Archer. "You mentioned whoever locked you in the cargo bay spoke as if they held a grievance against you for an action or actions in the past?"  
  
"Yeah it sure sounded that way, although I can honestly say I haven't hurt or harmed a soul ma entire life."  
  
"Malcolm what have you found out?" asked Captain Archer.  
  
"I checked all records held in Starfleet's database and drew a blank – no one on the Phoenix has had any past interaction with Commander Tucker. So I got in touch with a couple of sources I know who have been associated with Starfleet in some form or other since it began. They confirmed that none of the Phoenix's crew have worked with or in Starfleet before, but they told me a Harold McGane and a Caroline Goran tried unsuccessfully fourteen years ago to take Starfleet to court for an official enquiry into her husbands death, a James Goran who was a technician working on the Warp 5 program."  
  
"Funny you should say that, Caroline asked me if I knew a James Goran, she didn't say that he was her husband though or that he died fourteen years ago. Come to think of it, she was also asking lots of questions about ma career and how long I've been in Starfleet. Didn't think much of it at the time, but now....?"  
  
"Why would that matter now?" asked Malcolm.  
  
"Well for one, I used to spend a lot of ma spare time in the Warp 5 development complex back then, right after I first graduated Starfleet as an Ensign and joined Captain Jeffries engineering team."  
  
"Do you think they could be connected?" asked Captain Archer.  
  
How could they?" replied Trip, "I never heard of a James Goran nor anyone who'd died connected to the program."  
  
"There's nothing in the record either about anyone who'd died connected to the program," replied Malcolm, "but what tips the balance in my book is that Hoshi has just found out that our database was tampered with and downloaded recently from the launch bay where the Phoenix is docked."  
  
"That leaves us with one option," said Captain Archer, "confront Captain McGane and Caroline with this evidence."  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call it evidence, merely speculation," replied T'Pol.  
  
"Evidence or speculation, it's all we have and I'm not going to wait for another attempt on Trip's life before I make a move this time," said Captain Archer standing up. "Malcolm, Trip, let's go and see what they have to say for themselves."  
  
"Yes sir!" they both replied before following him out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Please review Opinions and Critisms are appreciated 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
"Sir!" replied the security guard outside the Phoenix's mess hall.  
  
"At ease crewman, are Captain McGane and his family all together in the Mess hall?"  
  
"Yes sir, apart from the assistant engineer Mark, who has been accompanied down to see Doctor Phlox, they needed to restock their medical supplies."  
  
"Thanks crewman, carry on," replied Captain Archer and he entered the Mess hall with Trip and Malcolm.  
  
"Captain McGane, Caroline, Sara, I'm glad your all here," said Captain Archer as he sat down with Trip and Malcolm next to him.  
  
"We didn't really have much choice did we, you've got your guards all over and we're being ordered around and escorted everywhere. I'm not even in control my own ship anymore."  
  
"For good reason," replied Captain Archer in a brusque manner. "Since your ship and crew have been onboard my officer's life has been threatened twice. So no one goes or does anything without my knowledge until I find out who has been doing this and why."  
  
"Are you implying that a member of my crew is responsible," asked Captain McGane.  
  
"Not all of your crew, from the evidence my armoury officer has uncovered it would seem that you or Caroline seem to be the prime suspects."  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" asked Captain McGane.  
  
"You both tried to take Starfleet to court fourteen years again for an official enquiry over your husband's death," replied Malcolm looking at Caroline.  
  
"Well excuse me for not bowing down and kissing the almighty Starfleet's feet," shouted Captain McGane as he stood up and slammed his fist down on the table. "So what, I had a grievance fourteen years ago, I'm sure I'm not the only one and it sure doesn't make me a murderer."  
  
"Trip also said that you have been curious about his career asking him lots of questions," replied Malcolm, ignoring Captain McGane's outburst.  
  
"I was just being curious," replied Caroline. "My late husband used to work for Starfleet, so I was curious about how it's changed over the years, especially the Warp 5 Project and ship."  
  
"Normally I would have believed you," said Malcolm "but I found out from Hoshi that our database has been tampered with and downloaded recently from the launch bay outside. I bet that if I checked your records I'd find a copy," went on Malcolm to a very guilty looking Caroline and Captain McGane.  
  
"So what's going on?" asked Captain Archer, determined to get to the bottom of things. "Would anyone care to elaborate?"  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry – I downloaded your database. I had to find out if it was you," replied Caroline looking at Trip, "I had to know."  
  
"If what was me, I don't understand what am I supposed to have done?"  
  
"If you were the one responsible for my husband's death," shouted Caroline standing up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I have never killed anyone," replied Trip trying to keep in his temper.  
  
"Fourteen years ago you stopped an explosion at the Warp 5 Complex," asked Captain McGane trying to sort the situation out.  
  
"Yes, I was doing research at the time and I heard an alarm go off, which indicated there was a major problem with the internal pressure of the intermix junction assembly. I managed to get everybody out of the building and tried to rectify the problem myself until help arrived."  
  
"That's where you are wrong," replied Caroline, "you didn't get everyone out; two people died – my husband was one of them."  
  
"I don't understand!" said Trip rather confused.  
  
"You managed to divert the explosion," explained Captain McGane, "but in doing so, you also caused the emergency bulkheads to release earlier than they should have. Catherine's husband and his work colleague were trapped in their office and suffocated from the smoke. We tried to get an official enquiry into their deaths opened, but Starfleet blocked us all the way.  
  
Trip looked on shocked and dismayed at this announcement – shocked that two people had actually died by his hand and shocked that Starfleet had actually kept this from him all these years.  
  
"Phlox to Commander Tucker........"  
  
"Yeah doc!" replied Tucker quietly into his communicator  
  
"I need to see you in sickbay Commander."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there."  
  
"Trip are you okay!" asked Captain Archer looking concerned. Trip was pale; obviously this news had affected him greatly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," replied Trip quietly as he turned around to leave, "I'll see ya later."  
  
"So that's what this is all about, bloody revenge?"  
  
"We've not acted out any revenge," replied Captain McGane, "I may not want to be civil to Commander Tucker after what he and Starfleet did to us, but I nor my family have laid a finger on him nor plotted to do so."  
  
"He's right!" went on Caroline, "I may have hated his guts for causing the death of my husband, but all that's in the past. I've managed to put it behind me and we've all gone on to make a good life for our self. Why would we want to jeopardise that?"  
  
"If you don't believe us," said Captain McGane, "the Phoenix's internal sensor logs should be able to verify our whereabouts of the last few days.  
  
"No offence, but I'm going to have to take you up on that offer," replied Captain Archer reaching for his comm.. "I have to find out who's doing this." "Captain Archer to Ensign Sato....."  
  
"Yes Captain!"  
  
"I'm sending you some internal sensor data for the Phoenix. Can you get T'Pol to check this to clarify the whereabouts of Captain McGane and Caroline over the past few days?"  
  
"I'll get right on it Captain, it'll only be a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks Hoshi!" replied Captain Archer putting his comm. unit back into his pocket. "Now we wait!"  
  
Five minutes later  
  
"Hoshi to Captain Archer....."  
  
"Yes Hoshi!"  
  
"I'm sending you the results back now sir."  
  
Captain Archer looked at his tricorder with surprise, then concern –  
  
"The results confirm that even though you were in Cargo Bay 2 two days ago with Mark, a fact which Caroline clarified, you were no where near the area when Trip was locked in. Neither was Caroline."  
  
"Vindicated – ooops sorry," replied Captain McGane cupping his ear with his hand, "I don't seem to hear an apology from anyone."  
  
"Bloody hell – back to square one."  
  
"May not!" said T'Pol, "you mentioned that Mark was in the Cargo Bay two days ago with Captain McGane; do we know where was he yesterday when Commander Tucker was locked in."  
  
"Mark has nothing to do with this," shouted Caroline, "leave him alone."  
  
"Can you be certain about that?" asked T'Pol  
  
"I think I know my son better than anyone, he would never hurt anyone or anything."  
  
"Maybe not!" replied Captain Archer looking at the new set of scan results that had just come through, "this shows that he was in both areas at both times."  
  
"Wait a minute, isn't he in sickbay with Phlox," asked Malcolm jumping up.  
  
"Archer to Commander Tucker!" shouted Captain Archer into his comm. unit.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Trip!"  
  
No answer. Malcolm and Captain Archer didn't wait another minute – they ran for the door with Captain McGane, Caroline and T'Pol in tow.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Please review Opinions and Critisms are appreciated 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Five minutes previously  
  
"Phlox!" called Trip as he walked through sickbay door into a dimmed room. // that's funny; I wonder why the lights are out? // thought Trip as he wondered over to where the controls were. Just as he was about to touch them, he felt a stinging sensation on his neck, as if someone had just pressed a hypo spray into him.  
  
"What the f......!" cried Trip as he sank to his knees, suddenly feeling very drowsy. "Who's there!" shouted Trip, looking around with blurry eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Doc, is that you, where are ya?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Trip managed to regain his stranding; after spying a blurred image in the distant corner of the room, he groped his way over there before falling to his knees once more.  
  
"Phlox!" he cried, gentle probing the silent figure besides him on the floor. "Thank god!" he whispered as he felt a faint pulse.  
  
There was a soft moan as Phlox stirred.  
  
"Phlox!" cried Trip again, gently shaking him at the same time. Suddenly Trip heard a quiet chuckle from behind; "Who's there!" cried Trip again as he looked around again, trying hard to focus.  
  
Again there was no answer  
  
// I gotta get some help. // thought Trip as he struggled to stand and stumble to the com unit on the wall. Quite a task with a pair of shaky legs that felt like they were gonna give out any minute and eyes that were getting dimmer by the second.  
  
"Sorry Commander, I can't let you do that."  
  
"Who said that?" asked Trip turning around quickly, squinting hard as he tried to focus on the blurry image in front of him coming closer and closer.  
  
"Just someone who wants payback for what you did to us."  
  
"What did you do ta me?"  
  
"Just a slight relaxer, it's only fair Commander, the size of you compared to me – you can't expect me to take you on without giving myself some kind of edge."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You have a nerve saying that after what you did to us, to my mother."  
  
"Look, ya gotta understand, I didn't know anyone had been killed. Nobody told me."  
  
"Would it have made a difference if they had?"  
  
"Yeah it would. I'm not the sort of person who actively climbs the ladder on the back of others or their misfortunes."  
  
"Why Commander, how moralistic of you!" replied Mark, who was now standing in front of Trip, holding a small sharp scalpel. "Too bad I don't believe you."  
  
"Look why don't we go and get your ma and Captain McGane, I'm sure we can talk this through," said Trip. He could hear the sound of running feet outside Sickbay, which would indicate that help was near, so stalling was the next best option.  
  
"You leave her out of this," replied Mark grapping Commander Tucker by his collar and holding the scalpel to his neck, "you've put her through enough."  
  
Just then Captain Archer, Malcolm, Captain McGane and Caroline burst through the door. Mark reacted quickly and quickly pulled Commander Tucker, whose strength was fast depleting him, in front of him holding the knife at his throat.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" warned Mark, whose hand was trembling.  
  
"Put the scalpel down and let Commander Tucker go," asked Captain Archer quietly, trying hard not to let this situation get dangerously out of hand.  
  
"Please Mark," pleaded Caroline, "do what Captain Archer says, please for my sake."  
  
"I'm doing this for you mom and Uncle Harold, he said it himself we deserve justice."  
  
"Not like this baby, it's wrong. What happened is all in the past, we've put it behind us and made a pretty good life, wouldn't you agree."  
  
"She's right Mark, it's not right. What you heard were just grumblings from a bitter old man who should've known better. Do what your mom says, put it down? Your dad wouldn't have wanted this."  
  
The next couple of minutes all seemed to happen in slow motion.  
  
"How would I know, I never even got a chance to know him because of him," shouted Mark as he tightened his grip and tried to slash into Trip's flesh.  
  
With his remaining strength, Trip struggled and gripped the scalpel, managing to pull it away. Amidst an ear piercing scream from Caroline, both of them lost their footing and fell, struggling for control of the scalpel as they descended to the ground. They both landed on the floor in a crumpled heap with a sickening thud, then Captain Archer, Malcolm, Caroline and Captain McGane looked on in horror as a pool of red blood began to spill forth.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Please review Opinions and Critisms are appreciated 


	10. Chapter Ten Epiloge

"Chapter Ten - Epilogue  
  
"Hey!" said Captain Archer as he entered Trip's quarters, "Where you've been hiding yourself for the past few days, we've been worried about you?"  
  
Five days ago Enterprise had stopped to help a cargo ship, not knowing it harboured connections to an event in Trips past, which helped boost his career. Unfortunately the consequences of this event, which had turned out to be tragic and fatal, were withheld from Trip who had gone on with his life in his natural exuberant manner. Holding a grudge against Trip for what had happened and laying the blame firmly on his shoulders, a crewmember on the cargo ship Phoenix struck vengeance with three attempts on Trip's life. Unfortunately this again ended in tragic and fatal circumstances, when the perpetrator was killed in an unfortunately life or death struggle.  
  
I've not been hiding, jus not felt like socialising that's all," replied Trip in a sullen mood, "especially after what happened."  
  
"You can't blame yourself Trip, you were only defending yourself."  
  
"Self defence eh, such a cold way of describing how I've destroyed someone's life twice over," replied Trip gazing out of his window. If I hadn't had struggled he'd....."  
  
"If you hadn't had struggled you'd be dead, full stop, and I'm not going to apologise for saying I'm sorry that it didn't happen."  
  
"I was impulsive again, god you'd have thought I would have learnt by now," replied Trip as tears slowly slid down his face.  
  
"No not this time," said Archer as he grabbed his friend by his shoulders and turned him to face him. "Mark chose death over life Trip, yours - you choose life. If anyone destroyed their life, it was him, through his own bitterness and narrow mindedness. That's not being impulsive Trip, it's called self preservation."  
  
"But!"  
  
"No buts, you're not going to tear yourself up over something which wasn't your fault, I'm not going to let it happen."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just finding it a little bit hard to deal with this right now."  
  
"Your not on your own Trip, there's a lot of people out there who want to help, don't shut us out."  
  
"I'll try!" replied Trip as he attempted a half smile.  
  
"I spoke to Captain Jeffries today, he was devastated to find out what's been going on, but he's adamant that you did nothing wrong. Whether you were impulsive or not he doesn't believe you or anyone else could have stopped that explosion or prevented those doors from closing – it was an accident pure and simple."  
  
"What's happened to Caroline and Captain McGane?"  
  
"I believe they're going to carry on with the cargo business."  
  
"I bet she's curses the day she ever met me."  
  
"She doesn't blame you Trip, she told me. Mark was mentally ill pure and simple, I don't think anyone could have got through to him."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For trying to cheer me up?"  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Well then, sit down with me here and have a beer, cause I'm not leaving until I see a smile on your face and I manage to get you out of the damn room before you rot."  
  
"Your gonna have a long wait then," smiled Trip as he sat down next to Archer.  
  
"As long as it takes friend, as long as it takes."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Please review Opinions and Critisms are appreciated 


End file.
